Patchwork
by Leo13o9
Summary: Eine Sammlung verschiedener in sich abgeschlossener Geschichten zu meinen Guild Wars Charakteren. Wird gegebenenfalls noch erweitert, falls mir neue Ideen kommen. - - - Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!
1. Leo The Revenge

"Ich werde euch alle töten!" Das junge Mädchen sah die Horde Purpurschädel vernichtend an. Diese lachten nur und verhöhnten sie. Sie hatten das Mädchen und seine Zwillingsschwester aus einem nahe liegenden Dorf verschleppt, da die Dorfbewohner nicht bereit waren, die von ihnen geforderten Abgaben weiter zu zahlen. Stundenlang hatten sie die beiden Mädchen gequält. Schließlich hatten sie eine der beiden gefesselt und sie dabei zusehen lassen, wie sie ihre Schwester wieder und wieder vergewaltigten, bis diese ihren Verletzungen erlag. Dann hatten sie sich auch die andere vornehmen wollen, doch als sie ihre Fesseln lösten riss diese sich einfach los und rannte weg. Sofort waren ihr die Piraten gefolgt, hatten sie gehetzt und letztendlich in die Enge getrieben. Nun stand sie vor ihnen, mit dem Rücken an der Wand.  
Sie hatte nicht vor, sich kampflos zu ergeben, seit einigen Jahren war sie Schülerin im Kloster gewesen. Schon stürmten die ersten mit erhobenen Waffen auf sie los. Überwältigt vom Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Schwester ließ sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Unfähig, zu kontrollieren, überhaupt richtig zu begreifen, was sie da tat, tötete sie einen nach dem anderen, rächte den grausamen Mord an ihrer Schwester, bis sie schließlich alle Kämpfer ausgelöscht hatte. Sie blickte sich um. Überall lagen Leichen, die durch ihre Hand übel zugerichtet worden waren. Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick der toten Menschen. Zwar hatte sie kämpfen wollen, doch niemals hatte sie gedacht, sie würde es schaffen, die Purpurschädel zu besiegen. Sie war nur eine mäßig begabte Schülerin gewesen und hatte nichtmal damit gerechnet, auch nur einen einzigen dieser Barbaren zu bezwingen und erst recht nicht erwartet zu _überleben_. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben, nach allem, was sie mit angesehen hatte und war Willens gewesen, sich in den Tod zu stürzen, um den Verlust ihrer Schwester nicht ertragen zu müssen, an dem sie sich schuldig fühlte.

Sie drehte sich um und lief zurück zu ihrem Dorf, die Kadaver einfach hinter sich lassend, um zu vergessen, was sie getan hatte. Dort angekommen ging sie sofort zu ihren Eltern und erzählte, unfähig, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, dass sie ihre Schwester nicht beschützen konnte und etwas Schreckliches getan hatte. Ohne ihren Eltern weiter Auskunft zu geben, verließ sie das Dorf und schwor, niemals wieder zurückzukehren.  
Sie wusste nicht, was bei den Piraten passiert war, aber sie konnte nicht mehr zurück zu ihren Eltern und auch nicht in das Kloster, war sie doch ein durch und durch böses Wesen, die einzige Erklärung, warum sie zu so einem Massaker fähig war. Aus Angst, man würde sie jagen und schließlich töten, verließ sie die Insel Shing Jea und blickte nicht zurück. Niemand würde sie, ein gefährliches Scheusal, vermissen.


	2. Leo The Dark Angel

Schon als Kind träumte Leo davon, als Heilerin durch die Welt zu ziehen und anderen zu helfen. Doch ihr Vater hatte andere Pläne für sie. Er hatte sich schon immer einen Sohn gewünscht, der genau wie er als tapferer Krieger dem Kaiser diente. Als er eine Tochter bekam, beschloss er, sie wie einen Sohn groß zu ziehen und nannte sie Leo. Doch auch die wildesten Geschichten des Vaters brachten die kleine Leo nicht dazu, von ihrem Plan abzuweichen, Heilerin zu werden. Als sie alt genug war, ging sie ins Kloster, um sich dort von Großmeisterin Amara in den Heilkünsten unterrichten zu lassen. Dies gefiel ihrem Vater gar nicht, und so hatte sie nurnoch wenig Kontakt zu ihrer Familie. Umso mehr Energie investierte sie in ihre Künste und Gebete, sodass sie bald zu den besten Schülern gehörte. Schon während ihrer Zeit im Kloster zeigte sie sich als eine hilfsbereite und friedliebende Mönchin. Wegen ihrer Güte und Gottesfurcht, aber auch wegen ihrer kindlichen Naivität bezeichneten viele sie als Engel. So kam sie zu dem Namen _Leo The Angel_.

Als sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, ging sie stolz nach Hause, um ihrer Familie (und vor allem ihrem Vater) zu zeigen, wie wichtig es ihr mit ihrem Wunsch war. Doch als sie Zuhause ankam, war nichts mehr so, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Sie fand ein völlig verwüstetes Dorf vor, und dort, wo einst das Haus ihrer Familie stand, war nun nurnoch ein Schutthaufen. In den Trümmern fand sie ihren schwer verletzten Vater, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte ihm nichtmehr helfen. Er hatte zusammen mit anderen Bewohnern des Dorfes versucht, sich vor dem Überfall der Am-Fah zu verteidigen, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie waren eingedrungen, hatten alles verwüstet und die Kämpfer grausam abgeschlachtet. Die übrigen Bewohner hatten sie verschleppt. Unter den Verschleppten befand sich auch Leos Mutter. Noch mit dem letzten Atemzug sagte ihr Vater, dass sie hätte dableiben und das Dorf verteidigen sollen. Rasend vor Wut schwor sie Rache und machte sich auf, um das Lager der Am-Fah zu finden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie dort war. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass sie zu spät kam. Die Am-Fah hatten ihre Gefangenen mit der Pest infiziert, um sie zu opfern, da sie die Pest verehrten. Voller Hass trat sie in die Mitte der Am-Fah und tötete zuerst die Am-Fah und dann die Befallenen, die einmal ihre Nachbarn und Freunde gewesen waren. Sie war außer sich vor Zorn und schlug alles tot, was sich bewegte. Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Das Befallene Wesen vor ihr, das mal ein Mensch gewesen war, blickte in ihre Richtung, griff sie jedoch nicht an. Obwohl der Körper durch Pestbeulen verunstaltet war, erkannte sie ihre Mutter wieder. Doch auch für sie gab es keine Rettung mehr, und das wusste Leo. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, stürzte das Wesen sich auf sie. Während sie auf dem Boden lag und verzweifelt versuchte, die Schläge der Befallenen abzuwehren, sah sie einen Dolch in der Hand eines Toten Am-Fah, der neben ihr lag. Sie griff mit letzter Kraft nach dem Dolch und rammte ihn in den befallenen Körper. Ein letzter Funken Leben schien kurz in den Augen ihrer befallenen Mutter zu schimmern, dann fiel der leblose Körper neben ihr auf den Boden. Sie stand auf und zog die Leichen in die Mitte des Am-Fah Lagers.  
Während sie zusah, wie die Leichen in Flammen aufgingen wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Seele mit dem heutigen Tag dunkler geworden war. Von da an nannte sie sich _Leo The Dark Angel_.


	3. Silencia Cassandra

Eine leere Straße, der Vollmond erleuchtete die Nacht. Vom Ende des Weges her stolperte ein verirrtes Mädchen langsam den Pfad hinunter, blieb jedoch neben einem alten, knorrigen Baum stehen, der keine Blätter mehr trug. Im Schein des Mondes waren ihre blutverschmierten Hände zu erkennen, die sie fest an ihre Brust presste.  
Kraftlos sank sie auf die Knie und starrte den Mond an. Sie spürte, wie sie immer schwächer wurde, wie ihren Körper langsam die Kraft verließ, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, das Ausströmen ihre Blutes aus ihrer klaffenden Wunde an der Brust zu verhindern. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und tiefe Narben, die Spuren wie von Tränen nachzeichneten, klafften auf ihren Wangen. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Es begann mit einem Spaß, ein Ritual, dem niemand, weder sie noch ihre Freunde, große Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Sie alle glaubten nicht an die Götter, von denen die Alten ihnen oft erzählt hatten. Sie lachten nur darüber und hielten Zauberei und Magie für nichts als Märchen für Kinder. Entgegen der Behauptung der älteren Gelehrten, es hätte Magie gegeben, doch die Götter hätten sie den Lebewesen dieser Welt wieder genommen, als sie die Welt endgültig verließen, glaubten die Jugendlichen, dass es Magie und auch die Götter noch nie gegeben hatte und es nur eine Erfindung war, um die in ihren Augen sinnlosen Regeln und Gesetze zu rechtfertigen.  
Einer von ihnen hatte in einem alten Buch von Ritualen gelesen, mit denen man die Götter anrufen können sollte. Sie fanden die Idee sehr lustig und so saßen sie eines Abends bei Reiswein und Bohnenkuchen beisammen und beschlossen, den Gott des Todes zu rufen. Sie begannen mit dem Ritual, glucksten und lachten beim Sprechen der Formeln, doch ihnen allen war auch etwas mulmig zumute. Niemand wollte aber aufhören, um nicht als Feigling zu gelten und auch Silencia schollt sich selbst für ihr ungutes Gefühl, schließlich war das ja grade der Reiz. So schritt das Ritual weiter fort und schließlich, nachdem sie etliche Beschwörungen gesprochen hatten, erschien Grenth tatsächlich. Keiner der Freunde hatte damit gerechnet und obwohl er nicht sichtbar war, lastete das Gefühl seiner Präsenz schwer auf den Gemütern der Jugendlichen und schlagartig wurde ihnen klar, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatten. Der Gott des Todes bemerkte schnell, dass das Ritual der Freunde nur ein Spaß gewesen war und so fuhr er in den Körper von Silencia und nahm durch ihre Hand allen ihren Freunden das Leben. Ihr selbst schnitt er das Herz heraus, nachdem er ihen Körper und die Seelen ihrer Freunde mit in sein Reich genommen hatte, um sie seine Gerechtigkeit spüren zu lassen. Er schnitt Silencia das Herz heraus, während er noch immer Besitz von ihrem Körper ergriffen hatte, um auch ihre Seele in der Unterwelt zu behalten. Doch etwas an den Jugendlichen war anders, sie schienen nicht in sein Reich zu gehören, fügten sich nicht in die Masse der anderen Seelen ein, die hier weilen mussten. Nirgends in den Nebeln konnte Grenth einen Ort für die Seelen der törichten Freunde finden, sie waren wie Fremdkörper in dieser Welt.  
Und da erkannte er, dass sie aus einer anderen Realität stammten, aus einer Welt, die von den Göttern schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben und sich selbst überlassen wurde. Sie hatten jeglliche Form von Magie aus dieser Welt entfernt und eine andere ersonnen, an einer Stelle in der Zeit eine andere Entscheidung getroffen und aus dieser Entscheidung eine neue Welt geschaffen.  
Doch genau in dieser Welt, die ohne jegliche Magie eigentlich karg und leer hätte sein müssen, wurde ein Mädchen geboren, das mächtig genug war, den Gott des Todes durch die Realitäten hinweg anzurufen und Gehör zu erbitten. Grenth schickte die Seelen der Jugendlichen wieder zurück in ihre Welt, wo er sie sich selbst überließ. In dieser Realität war er nicht mehr verantwortlich für Ausgleich und Gerechtigkeit. Doch Silencia behielt er bei sich.  
Als er wieder aus ihrem Körper fuhr, wurde ihr Haar silbergrau, ihre Augen wurden leblos und tot und begannen zu bluten, jedoch hinterließ das hinaus fließende Blut statt dunkler Krusten tiefe Narben in ihrem Gesicht. Nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen war und begriff, was passiert war, ließ sie sich nicht einmal die Zeit, ihre Wunde zu begutachten, sie lief einfach davon, so schnell es ohne ihr Herz ging. Sie verstand nicht, was passiert war, noch, warum sie ohne ihr Herz noch lebte, jedoch wusste sie, dass sie wenig Zeit hatte, um zu flüchten. _Falls es überhaupt möglich war, vor einem Gott zu flüchten._  
Jetzt kauerte sie dort unter dem Baum, und glaubte, ihre letzten Atemzüge zu tun. Sie wusste, dass sie nach ihrem Tod schreckliche Qualen erwarteten, als Strafe für ihre törichte Leichtsinnigkeit. Mit letzter Kraft kniete sie sich hin und beugte sich nach vorne, nahm ihre Hände von ihrer Wunde und stützte sich ab. Sie flehte, der Gott, den sie gerufen hatten, möge ihnen verzeihen. Da erschien Grenth, diesmal in physischer Form, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er trat vor sie und blickte auf sie herab. _Für deine Freunde gibt es keine Gnade mehr. Sie haben bereits den Weg in ihre Welt angetreten und werden dort bis in alle Ewigkeit als körperlose Seelen umherirren. Du jedoch scheinst anders als sie zu sein. Ich habe dich gesehen und räume dir eine weitere Chance ein. Jedoch musst du mir dein Leben widmen und mir dienen. Dann wirst du weiterleben, ohne Herz, ohne Gefühle, ohne Leid, aber auch ohne Freude. Das Einzige, was dir Erfüllung geben wird, ist die Gerechtigkeit, die du für mich ausüben wirst. Bist du bereit für ein Leben nach meinem Willen?_ Sie sah ihn an und überlegte. Sie dachte an die Geschichten der Alten, die von unvorstellbar großer Macht gesprochen hatten, von der Kraft, Leben zu schaffen und Leben zu nehmen, von der Entschlossenheit, seiner Gottheit zu dienen und sie mit seinen Taten zu ehren. _Ja, all das kann ich dir geben. All das und viel mehr. Du musst mir nur folgen._ Und sie verneigte sich vor ihrem neuen Gott.


	4. Burning Leo

Der letzte Tag in Ascalon brach an. Die Sonne schien auf die idyllische Landschaft und niemand ahnte etwas von den Schrecken, die noch kommen würden. So auch Emma nicht. Wie immer ging sie ihre Runden in der Stadt, strich sich gekonnt beiläufig durch ihr auffallendes weil weißblaues Haar, flirtete mit einigen gut aussehenden jungen und vielversprechenden Männern und bequemte sich gegen Mittag zum Unterricht. Sie war keine besonders gute, eifrige oder wissbegierige Schülerin. Im Gegenteil, es nervte sie unglaublich, aber ihre Eltern hatten sie zur Akademie geschickt und so hatte sie keine Wahl. Zwar war sie meistens mehr damit beschäftigt, sich ihre Haare zu kämmen oder sich zu schminken, anstatt ihre Zauber zu üben, aber ihre Eltern zahlten viel Geld, damit sie nicht rausgeworfen wurde. Böse Zungen nannten Emma eiskalt, da sie ihren Charme und ihre Schönheit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einsetzte, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte, ganz egal, ob sie damit jemanden verletzte oder nicht. Keine der ihr aufgetragenen Aufgaben wurden tatsächlich von ihr verrichtet, kein Getränk, das sie abends in einem der Wirtshäuser zu sich nahm, bezahlte sie selbst - für alles wusste sie die Männer, die ihr reihenweise zu Füßen lagen, zu instrumentalisieren. Doch heute war es anders. Heute würde sie den Abend nicht in einer der Schänken verbringen. Noch während des Unterrichts platzte eine Wache herein und befahl allen, die Akademie zu verteidigen, da die Charr einfielen. Auch weniger fähige Schüler, zu denen Emma eindeutig gehörte, wurden in den Kampf geschickt, jede Kraft wurde gebraucht.  
Die Charr waren zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, aber keiner dachte daran, sich kampflos zu ergeben. Noch ehe die ersten Charr die Festung erreicht hatten, durchzuckten grelle Blitze den Himmel. Dunkle Wolken in einem unnatürlichen Lila verdeckten die Sonne und mächtige Geschosse aus verfluchter Magie regneten auf die Erde herab und zerstörten alles Leben, bis nur noch Asche und Teer übrig blieben. Vereinzelt schoben sich riesige Kristalle aus dem zerstörten Land, türkis und lila schimmernd, genauso unnatürlich wie alles andere, was von der Magie berührt worden war.  
Als die Menschen erkannten, dass sie keine Chance gegen diese übermächtigen Zauber hatten, ergriffen sie die Flucht. Noch immer regneten Feuerbälle aus dem Himmel herab, doch das war ihnen egal. In alle Richtungen stoben sie aus den Gemäuern der Akademie und rannten weg, weg von den Charr und ihrer verdorbenen Magie. So auch Emma. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem gab es etwas, das ihr wichtiger war, als ihr Aussehen: _Ihr Leben._ Ziellos stolperte sie durch das vernarbte Land, immer darauf bedacht, nicht hinzufallen und so schnell wie möglich weg von den Charr zu kommen. Ein Geschoss, dass nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr einschlug, riss sie zu Boden. Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf, stockte jedoch, als sie das lilafarbene Leuchten sah, aus dem das Geschoss zu bestehen schien. Wie hypnotisiert trat sie auf die gebündelte Magie zu und kniete sich hin. Sie konnte nicht anders, als direkt in die Kugel zu greifen.  
Unglaubliche Schmerzen ergriffen sie. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde ihr ganzer Körper in Flammen. Sie fühlte Hitze, fühlte Angst, fühlte, wie ihre Haut sich scheinbar aufzulösen begann. All das nahm sie wahr, trotz der starken Schmerzen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas derart Intensives gespürt. Aus ihrem tiefsten Innern schien eine unvorstellbare Wärme in Wellen durch ihren ganzen Körper zu gehen. Es war keine wohlige Wärme, sie war lähmend und schmerzhaft. Sie zwang sie in die Knie, zwang sie auf alle Viere, in den Teer vor ihr. Im unnatürlichen Schein des Feuerregens sah sie ihr eigenes verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der Pfütze vor sich. Sie sah ihre reine, helle, fast weiße Haut, ihre langen, glatten Haare, die nun leicht durcheinander über ihre Schultern fielen. Eine neue, stärkere Welle zog durch ihren Körper. Alles in ihrem Inneren fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen. Ihr weißblaues Haar wurde nach und nach immer stumpfer, dunkler und vertrockneter. Das Weiß wurde zu Grau, der blaue Schimmer wich einem lilanen. Auch ihre Haut veränderte sich. Sie vertrocknete ebenfalls, wurde dunkel, leblos, braun wie der Boden des toten Landes.

In dieser Nacht veränderte sie sich für immer und manche behaupten, sie sei noch immer da draußen, getrieben von dem Feuer, das für immer in ihr weiter brennt. Sie behaupten auch, dass man die Flammen lodern sehen kann, wenn man ihr nur lange genug in die Augen sieht.


End file.
